


A Touching Valentine's

by amethystbrooke



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Open For A Sexy Surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: Charles receives a pleasant Valentine's Surprise
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A Touching Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gallifreya 💖

Charles was eager to get home. He had been gone for almost a month on an emergency business trip overseas and he was almost home. He was intended to be gone through February, that included Valentine's Day of course. He had prearranged for flowers and an edible arrangement to be delivered to his beautiful fiance, Samara, he had planned to call her for phone sex. But to his surprise and joy, his boss, Mr. Young announced yesterday evening they had finished their business there early and would both be flying home for Valentine's Day. 

Charles was relieved and excited to see Samara but he decided it would be best to surprise her. He bought a bouquet of roses at the airport, a teddy bear and a gift he added bought back in France. 

He took a cab home and rode the elevator up to their apartment. He opened the door, Maze and Bowser greeting him around the door. 

"Hey guys, where's mom?" He whispered and then heard a soft moan carry down from upstairs. 

His blood ran cold and he shut the door quietly. It couldn't be happening again could it? He made his way up the stairs as quickly and silently as he could, Samara's moans carrying throughout the penthouse. Charles entered the bedroom. 

"Charles!" Samara yelped in surprise. 

A slow but relieved smirk crossed his face to find his lovely finance alone, undressed, with her delicate fingers between her legs. 

"Well, Bunty, I was intending on surprising you but it looks like you surprised me instead." He chuckled, loosening his tie. 

"I-I-...uhmm--" Her face was a bright red as she started to cover herself with a sheet.

"No, no, Bunty." He said, crossing the room quietly to stop her. "Don't stop on my account...in fact I would rather you continued." He said, sitting down next to her. 

"W-with you h-here?" She asked, her cheeks burning.

He nodded "I want to watch." He said, untucking his shirt. 

She hesitated and then slipped her fingers back between her legs, carefully rubbing her clit as she moaned. 

"Tell me what you're picturing while touching yourself." He requested, his voice quiet, focused as he watched her. 

"Y-you…" She whimpered. 

"Yeah? What am I doing?" He asked. 

"Y-you a-are licking me, and using your fingers." She said, averting her gaze. Charles cheeks were flushing as well as he resisted the urge to stroke himself. He gently placed a hand on her thigh, encouraging her to open her legs wider so he could get a better view. 

"Are we here?"

"N-no...we're in the office i-in this fantasy…" She said. 

"Very naughty, someone could walk in on us." He hummed, his fingers pinching one of her nipples. 

"Haahh--y-yes...it...makes me…"

"Yes?"

"...it makes me wetter w-when someone might catch us." She said, looking up at him as he smiled. 

"I'll keep that in mind for future misadventures." He said, standing up and taking off his pants, tossing them aside. "For now, I think I can satisfy one part of your fantasy." He said, dipping his head down. First he took her hand, sucking her bumble fingers clean before intertwining her fingers with his. He licked her folds, her taste sending heat down through his stomach. She had such a lovely taste.

She moaned, Charles engulfing her clot and her folds in his mouth and massaging them with his tongue. He slid two of his fingers into her, Sam gasping softly. 

She reached down with her free hand, tugging on his hair a bit as he sucked on her clit. He pumped his fingers a bit faster, Sam struggling to keep her hips from rolling against him. He curled his digits upward and Sam cried out, arching her back as she came, Charles quickly moving to gulp up her juices. 

He sat up and sucked on his fingers, then licked his lips. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bunty." He grinned pulling down his boxers and grabbing a condom. He rolled it on, Sam kissed him, pulling him back down with her and groaned into his mouth as he pressed the tip of his cock into her slit. 

"Ready?" He asked, pulling away from the kiss. 

"Yes." She said softly, cupping his cheek. She moaned loudly as he pushed into her, picking up a slow, loving rhythm with deep strokes. He kissed her again, just wanting to hold her and be close to her. 

Charles could never express the incredible joy she brought his life, the comfort and safety he felt with her. Even when he felt scared, she always melted his fear away and reminded him that good people existed. And she was one of them. 

"Samara," he panted, rolling his hips and kissing her neck "I love you." He said. 

"I-I love you too, Ch-Charles!" She said, stroking his cheek as his thrusts sped up a little. 

They both only lasted for a few more minutes before they came together. Charles rolled to the side of her, Sam wrapping her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses. 

"You were going to be out of town, I thought, I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up." Sam said as they both relaxed. 

"We finished early and I wanted to surprise you. My phone must have been off before because of the flight." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I have your gift downstairs in my luggage."

"But I already have the best gift right here." She hummed, kissing him. 

"That's my line, I think, Bunty." He chuckled, returning the kiss.


End file.
